Avalyn Evans
Avalyn Hannah Evans 'is one of the main characters on Trapped. She was the third child born to Cora and James Evans on April 23 2004. She is the younger sister of Carter and Electra and Older sister of Addasyn and twins Emmalynn and Lakeisha and baby brother, Micah. She has a dearly loved pet, Gadget the puppy. Avalyn is portrayed by Ellie Keethman History Avalyn was born the third child of 12 children to parents, Dad, James and Mum, Cora Evans, and siblings Carter and Electra. in 2008 Addasyn came along to the Leverage family when Avalyn was 3 years old and then in 2012 Kailyn arrived when Avalyn was 8 years old and when her mother revealed she was coming home and expecting Emmalynn and Lakeisha when Avalyn was 12. and when Ava was 13 baby brother Micah Aidan arrived. Avalyn still thinks he is not the last baby. Personality Avalyn is a girly sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she's not the smartest she is the best person to hang out with when you want to do something incredibly fun! Sometimes she is shown to be somewhat sarcastic but is actually extremely intelligent, nice and cares about everyone. Avalyn is often awkward, insecure, emotional and a little shy. She is the most empathetic out of all the characters. Avalyn loves her dogs and birds and enjoys taking care of them extensively. On occasion, Avalyn has also proven to be a typical rebellious teen when she goes through problems, as seen in the episodes/book Bad Teens and Problems. The first time was when she was being wrongfully influenced by her new friend Malessa Williams and even began to wear clothes showing with disapproval from her overprotective sister Electra. The second time was when Avalyn went through a phase and had a bad attitude towards Electra and Carter, and the rest of her siblings, being mean to her siblings, and standing in front of Carter with her arms crossed in a rude gesture. She further crossed the line by dressing in black and using too much makeup and having attitude until Electra tries to find out why she's acting like this. Avalyn appears to be very likable among her peers and can easily make friends. It is for this that she is among the most popular kids at her school. Description Avalyn usually wears t-shirts with cardigans, skirts and tights, She doesn't wear make up and likes to wear her hair in two ponytails, one ponytail, side pony tails, two braids, one braid, half up and half down and sometimes down with headbands and clips. Avalyn is a very girly girl who likes the colors light pink, medium purple and light blue Trivi * Avalyn usually has friends younger than her or people whose names start with (M), but Evalyn was the first to break her friend trafition * She is allergic to Glitter, Cats, Dust, Pollen, Purfume and Types of Material in Clothes * She is related to Jessie Prescott * Her zodiac sign is Taurus * She was the second girl born to her parents * She wants to be an actress just like her mother Cora. * When Avalyn eats Kiwifruit, Pineapple and drinks too much fruit juice she gets sores in her mouth * Avalyn has a lot of similarities between her protrayer and herself * She is currently 13 years old in 2017 * Her birthday is April 23, which is her portrayer's grandfather's birthday, he was born in 1944 so in 2018 he is 74 years old * Her name was originally Avalyn Evaleigh Holmes, then changed to Avalyn Hannah Prescott then again to Avalyn Hannah Leverage, and finally Avalyn Hannah Evans * Avalyn is scared of swimming in the lake, ocean (she'll play in the waves though) and deep waters, she doesn't like swimming in non clear water * Her name ''Avalyn' 'means 'Beautiful' * Her middle name ''Hannah' '''means 'Grace' * Her family is most popular with girls/daughters (you have more chance of giving birth to a girl rather than a boy) * They have a total of 25 girls in their family (all generations, including aunties who are not related) and a total of 19 boys in the family (all generations, including aunties who are not related) * Her Initials are '''A.H.L BABY ELLIE.jpg|Baby Avalyn 12345575_1518221218477799_4687726159161745249_n.jpg|Avalyn's first production 18010110_1715294695437116_8186372486907712435_n.jpg|Avalyn visiting New Zealand 14606536_1626686990964554_5541128336763293034_n.jpg|Avalyn Hannah Evans 14485121_1626686247631295_2362733058538770938_n.jpg|Avalyn wearing cosy pajamas 14572205_1626685704298016_5996617595543890790_n.jpg|Avalyn's teddy bear 1176407_1549023152064272_7255868627936788547_n.jpg|Avalyn holding Emmalynn 11209589_1518221741811080_1953257588869758150_n.jpg|Avalyn's first rodeo 10151797_1423048181328437_2506339834288280772_n.jpg|7year old Avalyn 1911843_1423048154661773_1215927329296138487_n.jpg|Avalyn's first selfie Category:Younger Sisters Category:Older Sisters Category:Good Girls Category:Second Daughter Category:Fashionista Category:Born in a big Family Category:Born in April Category:13 year olds Category:2004 births Category:Has Brown Eyes Category:Has Brown Hair Category:Third Child Category:Third Born Category:First name starts with A